Another Amy Ian Love story
by 39101clues
Summary: This is my first chapter comment if you want the second one
1. Chapter 1

Chpater

Amy's POV

I walked into the history classroom Ian was sitting right where I guessed he would be, upfront almost directly facing the teacher. Yup! That was my seat. When he saw me come in he patted the chair next to him and ushered me to come sit. I tried not to make eye contact with him and walked the opposite way.

Elizabeth, Mary and Fiona all sat together at the three desks but today Fiona wasn't here so I decided to sit with them. When Elizabeth saw me walking over she stuck her foot out and almost made me trip. I was about to plummet to the floor the most embarrassing place I could go but right then Ian caught me. IAN! Oh joy! Now I was going to have to sit with him.

I tried to turn around to see if there were any empty seats left preferably at the back but there were none. I tried to get up but Ian grabbed my hand.

"Where are you going love?"

"Nowhere", I mumbled and sat back down.

"Good now we can't miss an important lesson like this now can we?" He asked.

I shook my head and turned my face so that I couldn't see him. Ms. Plubertomth continued on with the history lesson. She was a medium height teacher with brown hair and blue eyes. She wasn't overweight and liked fashion. (Weird! For a history teacher huh!) If it weren't for her weird last name kids might have liked her more than make fun of her. Today she was wearing a blue strapless top and black trousers. She also had a scarf wrapped around her neck with blue flower earrings.

Ian tried to hold my hand at one point but I moved it away from him and gave him a glare. He looked a little offended and shrugged it off. Then suddenly the bell rang I ran off faster than usual and went to my locker. I took out my books and shut the door and their he was leaning his head on the lockers waiting for me. Before I could even think I ran off into the girl's washroom which was less than a block away. Finally a sanctuary from that obnoxious Ian. Like really who did he think he was following me everywhere and then possibly thinking I could forgive him after he almost killed us, poisoned us and well, the list goes on. I took a breath and then ran to Math before I saw him again.

When I walked in I chose the desk in the back corner where he could not sit with me. Some guys smirked as they saw me sitting there and I sunk lower into my chair. I wasn't really the main victim of bullying since I was more of a teacher's pet. Mrs. Buloford walked in when she saw me sitting at the back she looked a little shocked and disappointed but she just shrugged it off. She turned around and started writing notes on the board when suddenly I remembered Ian wasn't in my math class. Wow! All that work for nothing. I looked around to see if my desk was still empty when I saw it was I quickly sneaked off and sat there before Mrs. Buloford saw. When she saw me change seats she smiled and continued with the lesson.

Ian's POV

I was standing outside Amy's class door. Tick tock! Time was really passing and Amy still didn't come out yet this was so not like her. I waited for about two more minutes then walked to where Amy's locker was before the bell rung. Her door was open so I leaned to the side like I always did to surprise her when she closed the door. Finally after 2 more minutes she shut it.

"Where have you been l-l-l-oooooveeee…" I couldn't finish because once I saw his face I knew this was not Amy.

"Excuse me?"

"Uh! Sorry I was kinda looking forwards to a female like a girl about yaeh high." I stretched my hands out to size of Amy.

"Oh! I understand. Was it", He thought for a moment, "Amy Cahill? I only know her because we switched lockers. She got transferred to another class too."

"Really? But why?"

"There is some class exchange going on. Sorry to disappoint you but you won't see her for a while."

I was going to say something else but then his friends came over and he walked off with them. I walked over to my locker when I turned my head I saw Natalie.

"Hey!" She said a bit too excitedly.

"Something was wrong", I thought in my head, "Natalie usually didn't act this way."

"Guess who is in all of my classes?"

I thought for a moment then paused and said, "Who?"

"Daniel Cahill now I get to pester him everywhere and all the time."

"Good for you", I said a bit too nonchalantly.

"Why so glum?" She asked worriedly, "Amy?"

"Just the…" I never completed the sentence because right then Dan came over and said;


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"NATALIE IS THIS YOUR IDEA OF A JOKE?" He was literally yelling on top of his lungs.

"Ooh! Yah Ian by the way I left out this thing? Sorry it was kinda personal."

Dan was boiling up steam, "Natalie when I get my hands on you I will…" He never finished because Natalie was already gone running on her Prada pumps. I shook my head and walked in the other direction to class.

Natalie's POV

I was running really fast on my Prada pumps when I remembered I forgot to moisturize with my Chanel cream. I quickly spun on my heel and ran into the girl's washroom. I found Clari and Julie two girls whom I was friends with in my class. They gave me a smile and walked out, I returned it.

I heard Dan screaming outside, "That's cheating you bloody Natalie. Get out before I have to come in and get you."

I gave a giggle. Yeah right! As if he would come in to get me, even Dan was not so low to actually go into the girl's washroom. I laughed nonchalantly and retouched on my make-up. Things were getting a bit complicated and different between Dan and I. Before I would always ignore him or not mind him, but this time I actually pulled this joke to make Dan notice me. Even though I was in all his classes he didn't seem to care about me for the past week and well, that was making me a bit desperate. So, today with the girl's help I decided to pull a little prank the only person who Dan could guess did it was me. I was really happy at his reaction and the fact that he followed me. I knew I was getting desperate by the minute but I knew inside that if he didn't make a move I would. I didn't even know if he felt the same way about me or if it was just me. My thoughts got interrupted half way because of the principal;

"Natalie Natasha Vikram Sabella Vesper Lucvit Kabra can you please come out of the washroom if your done I have something to talk to you about."

Grr I hated it when people called me by my full name because that usually meant I was in big no really big trouble. I took a deep breath then called out in my nicest voice that I could, "Coming Ms. Thoff."

"Please make it fast I don't have much time", she said in a stern voice.

I quickly walked out towards her. "Meet me at my office after school." Is all she said and took an abrupt leave. I walked towards class and stopped midway to pick up my books. After a long chase I didn't have time to eat lunch and was now late for class. I hurried down the hallway before I could get detention.


End file.
